Warm Darkness, Cold Light
by Quintavius
Summary: Five hundred and some odd years ago, a friend was lost. She's back, but is she the same? Quintus will need help, so guess which two worlds he gives a call!
1. Prologue

WARM DARKNESS, COLD LIGHT

Hey guys. Yeah, I suck. Gold, I am truthfully sorry. I had the chapter, the longest one I had ever done (36 pages in a small font on Microsoft word), and then Christmas came. The computer was sitting where the Xmas tree was gonna go, so *pop* there it goes. All that gone.

So I thought, 'hey! No worries! I'll retype it by Valentine's day!

Quintus: and by the power of procrastination, he didn't!

Then Easter flew by...

Quintus: as did April fools.

So now here we are. I'm starting over. I'm changing a few things from the last stories, too.

Quintus: and a familiar name is gonna pop up!

Shush! No spoilers!

Pinkie: am I in it? Am I?

Quintus: well, this is an MLP/StH crossover, but-

I SAID SHUSH!

Quintus: fine, be that way.

So welcome to the prologue to Warm Darkness, Cold Light!

* * *

Quintus gently landed in front of the wreckage of the old lab. He often came here whenever he returned from another world. He navigated through the crushed support beams and finally arrived in front of a rusted door.

"Open sesame." He said as he opened it and walked inside. He crossed the room and stopped near a hospital bed. He smiled slightly, remembering...

_The darkness faded as his eyes opened for the first time. People in lab coats holding clipboards surrounded him, but in the back corner of the room he saw a young girl staring at him through the crowd. He smiled at her, but someone blocked his view and she disappeared._

Quintus came out of the memory and left the room, finding himself a few steps later in an undamaged cube shaped room with a bookshelf and a bed...

_Quintus sat in his room, empty at the time, holding spheres of energy in his hands, when the door opened. He looked over and saw the girl from before cautiously step in._

_'Hello.' Quintus said._

_'Hi. My name is Jessica. I uh, came here to teach you about your history. You know, how you came to be, well, you.' She said. Quintus shifted, sitting cross legged, and motioned for her to sit down. She did._

_'So, what exactly does my creation involve?' Asked Quintus._

_'Well, you have almost an infinite amount of Chaos energy, because a shard of Mobius's Master Emerald is in you, thusly you're connected to it, and-'_

_Quintus interrupted her, _

_'Chaos what? Master what?' He asked. Jessica's eyes widened._

_'Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you don't know what either of those are. Let me explain: in a world similar to ours, there's a giant gem-'_

_'What's a gem?'_

_'Oh, right. A gem is like a shiny ore, and emeralds look a bit like this.' Jessica said. She took a necklace out from her pocket and held it up. On the end of the chain there was a shining green rock._

_'Wow...' Quintus said._

_'Yeah, my great grandpa- er, my mother's father's father gave it to me. Where were we?'_

_'You said in a world similar to ours.'_

_'Right. Well, in that world there is a gem like this one, but dozens of times larger, and it's filled with an energy called Chaos. A shard from it was used to help create you, and it connects to that emerald no matter where you are.'_

_'That's amazing! So I can just turn on this chaos stuff from wherever?'_

_'Not exactly. The Master Emerald's power is infinite, but the connection you have is not. Strong, yes, but you can't use the full extent of its power from afar. But that's why you have other powers to rely on...'_

Quintus left the room, remembering all the other things Jessica taught him. He arrived in a less than whole room with a large machine in the center...

_Quintus threw a stone at a flying disk, shattering it._

_'C'mon! I thought we were training!' He said, smiling. Jessica peeked her head out the window on the machine._

_'Wanna take it up a notch then?' She asked._

_'Bring it on!' Shouted Quintus._

_'As you wish. Upping projectile speed and durability.' Jessica said, pushing buttons on the keypad. Instantly the machine turned towards Quintus and began firing multiple discs, spheres and energy blasts._

_Quintus jumped up, and two eagle wings unfolded from his back. He kicked a disc then threw a chaos spear that went straight through two balls before colliding with an energy shot._

_He then dashed forwards, crashing through some of the projectiles. He landed and curled into a ball, then began spinning. Spinning, spinning, faster and faster, soon naught but a yellow and blue blur. After a few seconds, he began glowing with friction and a small vortex formed, drawing the projectiles in. Soon every disk and sphere came near him and-_

_Pop. He disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared a few feet away and threw a glowing orb at all the items, which exploded upon contact._

_'Whoo-hoo!' Quintus shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Jessica giggled._

_'Alright, good job mister hero. Done for today. Come on, it's time for the glove.' She said._

_Quintus frowned._

_'It's a gauntlet.' He said, following her out of the room._

Quintus sighed, because the area he walked into next was a barren chamber with the wall ripped away, everything charred...

_Quintus and Jessica walked into the room as the alarms blared and the emergency lights turned on. Everyone was crouched, hiding underneath tables and desks._

_'What's happening!?' Quintus asked._

_'He's here! They said it would be another month!' A scientist shouted._

_'Who?' Quintus asked._

_'Oh no! Pento!' Jessica exclaimed. Quintus recognized the name. He was the demon he had been created to defeat. Suddenly the wall exploded, shrapnel and people tossed across the room. Jessica fell over, mostly uninjured as a figure stepped into the room._

_'So this is the great weapon made to stop me?' It asked, stepping over the bodies littering the floor. It stopped just in front of Quintus, who saw that it looked a lot like himself, but his eyes were black with white pupils, his fur was pitch black and matted down, and he opened wings that looked like they belonged to a mangled old crow._

_'Yes, I was made to stop you.' Quintus said. A sword appeared in his left hand and he swung with lightning speed-_

_And Pento caught his wrist, then threw him across the room._

_'Well, they didn't seem to do it very well, did they?' Pento asked. He noticed Jessica curled up and he grabbed her by the throat._

_'Is this your girlfriend, hero boy? Huh?' He asked. Jessica clawed at his hand, but to no effect. Quintus looked up, his eyes widened. Yet he could not speak._

_'No? Well, then I guess you don't mind if I just end...her...life.' Pento said. A rusted sword appeared in his other hand and Jessica suddenly found its point sticking out her stomach. Quintus flailed, but he could not get up._

_'Aw, look at the little hero, upset about his little girly friend.' Pento said. He removed his sword, and Jessica fell to the floor as he walked over to Quintus._

_'This is what will happen if you try to fight me. So don't.' He spat, and just like that he was gone. Instantly Quintus found himself able to get up, and he rushed over to Jessica. He held her and she looked up at him._

_'You can't... Listen to him... Fight him, you'll win. G-good luck, Quintus...' She said as her breath left her. Quintus looked away, tears forming in his eyes._

He blinked them away, and rubbed his eyes to clear them. He unclenched his hand, which he unknowingly had made into a fist. He let out a deep breath. He stepped out of the room, and when he found himself in front of the room where he had been told _why_ he had been created…

'_Quintus the Godhog, you were built so you could stop a creature. A demon, truthfully. An abomination. But we have made you stronger than him.' An old man in a lab coat said._

'_What's his name?' Quintus asked._

'_His name is Pento, but it is best not to say his name. We made you to be connected to some of the greatest sources of magic in all the worlds. And of course, through those magics your intelligence came to be.' _

'_So my mind is a bunch of power sources tied together? What happens if I lose one of them?' Quintus asked._

'_I most hope that that never happens, because it could lead to nothing, or it could lead to your death. We have not tried to find out. We ask that you do not try, Quintus, for you are the last hope of the worlds.'_

Quintus put a hand over his chest. Well, i'm not dead, even though I lost a pretty important part. Something broke all those five hundred and thirteen years ago, and it isnt fixed yet. Out of anger, a bright flame appeared in his hand, which he slammed into the ground. An explosion filled the room. When the smoke cleared, a crack appeared on the floor.. The crack widened. Quintus watched as it spread across the floor until-

Suddenly he found himself underneath the floor, which had split underneath him. He could still see, and he saw that he wasn't in a random cave. No, it was lined with metal and lights that were no longer powered. A flame appeared in his hand as he walked down a hall going one way. He had certainly never been in this part of the labs before. He found a door at the end of the hall, labeled, 'High level personnel only.'

"Well, that applies to me." Quintus said, kicking the door open. All that was in the room was a giant computer with a giant-er screen, and a small box on a little stand. He walked past the box and stood in front of the computer. An on switch was sitting there next to the keyboard. He pushed it and the computer whirred to life and the screen turned on. Nothing but coding. Quintus stared at it for a moment, wishing his friend Coin was with him at the moment, but then a message appeared:

"Data Download complete. Receive AI chip? Y/N" Quintus, after a moment, clicked yes. A small square popped out of the computer, and another message appeared:

"Please insert chip into Cube." Quintus grabbed the chip and walked over to the box, which had a small slot on one side. Looking at the chip, he saw that it would fit perfectly into the trash bin sized box. He slipped it and immediately the box started buzzing, and a single red light glowed in the middle of the front side. A second light lit up next to it, then they both turned yellow. A third light lit up, and they turned green.

"Activation code?" Asked a different voice. It seemed more feminine.

"Uhhh..." Quintus said, having no idea what the password could be.

"Voice recognition: Quintus the Godhog. Activation code accepted." Said the voice.

The box's top half started to split apart, but instead it lifted backwards like a treasure chest. In it a vaguely mobian shape sat up, its eyes just a blank screen.

Or not. The eyes flickered for a moment, then turned white with soft pink pupils. It looked towards Quintus.

"Quintus?" It asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" The Godhog in question asked. The robot seemed confused.

"Quintus? It's me, Jessica." She said.

* * *

WHABAM! I'm back! That's right!

Quintus: damn, this is just the intro! Setting the bar high, eh?

Indubitably! I'm not sure whether I'll have OCs yet, but please tell me in the reviews about what you think!

QuintustheHedgehog, Chapter complete!


	2. Chapter 1

WARM DARKNESS, COLD LIGHT Chapter One

Me: Hey guys! Here I am with the first chapter, and I'm happy with the positive response to my return!

BADDA555SW0RD: Then you've watched the Matrix and seen Age of Ultron haven't you?

Speedthehedgehog: Thanks man!

Christianape: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Skyler Hope Universe: OK, I checked it. Cool OC. Bit of a weird weakness, and here's a thought: This guy has two plates covered in feathers.

Quintus: *looks at wings* that makes me sound less majestic. ON WE GO!

* * *

Quintus blinked.

"No, that can't be right. Jessica- you- but, you… died." He said. Jessica's eyes turned completely orange for a second, then went back to normal. It took a moment for Quintus to realize she had given the equivalent of blinking as well.

"What? That can't be right. Just yesterday I talked to you about Fain!" She said. Quintus remembered that. It had been just the week before… oh.

"Jessica, how old am I?" The Godhog asked. Jessica laughed as though the question were silly.

"You're only a year, but counting the time you spent in creation, you're six. Why?" She asked. Quintus stared at her.

"Jessica, I'm five hundred and thirteen- technically eighteen- years old. The lesson you gave me about Fain was a week before the lab was infiltrated and Pento… Pento killed you." It always teared him up to talk about the event, but having this… this… this whatever it was in front of him was too much. He began to take a few steps towards the exit, but she reached out and grabbed his wrist- only gently, but he stopped his retreat and looked at her just the same.

"Please, tell me what happened. I don't know why I don't remember, I don't know what happened, and my best friend seems afraid of me. What happened?" She asked. So Quintus sat down and told her how it had happened- his weakness, her dying words, Pento's threat.

"You did fight him, right? I'm not going to see our planet in flaming ruins?" she asked. Quintus sighed.

"Not at first. I was afraid, sad, lost in myself. But I remembered your request, and I wanted him to stop existing for what he had done. I managed to beat him. Just barely, with help, but I couldn't kill him. So he escaped, hiding in the dark corners of who knows where. He's only showed up twice since, both times smiling, like he knew something I didn't. He didn't attack me, didn't make threats. Just went on smiling, and said, 'soon.' The next month I would spend preparing myself, making sure I'd be ready. But he didn't appear. The last time was fifteen decades ago, and I'm wondering if I'm just imagining his appearances, because I'm the only one around when he does. But then I remember his smile, the waves of darkness he gives off- and I know he truly speaks to me." He said, looking down. His eyes widened as Jessica hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I caused it all…" She murmured. Quintus looked at her. She wasn't crying, probably couldn't, but she was sobbing.

"How is it your fault?" He asked.

"If I just hadn't been your friend, Pento wouldn't have had anything to brake you with!" She exclaimed. Quintus hugged her back.

"I would have been worse off if you hadn't." He said.

"…Quintus?" Jessica asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What… what do I look like?" She asked. Quintus looked at his friend. She was hedgehog, sunset orange in color, and she had two quills going out and backwards (Like Silver), but she also had bangs, spiking forwards, some strands longer than others in a seemingly random fashion (like Amy and Sonia). Her eyes were the one part two pupils thing like most characters, and they were a mellow pink. But the two back quills each had a white stripe going along the length of them. It looked like she was wearing a red skintight T-shirt and shorts, but Quintus couldn't tell if they were actual clothes. He looked into her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said. He held her hand, guiding her. She unsteadily followed him down the hall over to the hole Quintus had created.

"Good, it's still daytime." The Godhog said. He opened his wings, and the feathers began to shine, disappearing into a single smooth surface. Jessica looked into it, and her 'eyes' widened.

"Oh, oh my… Quintus, I'm in a mobian form just like you!" She exclaimed. Quintus nodded. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Maybe the computer that had your AI chip can tell what and why you are." He said. Jessica nodded. They walked back into the darkness over to the computer.

"Voice recognition: Quintus. Computer, explain Jessica." He said. The screen flickered to life.

"SUBJECT: JESSICA. JESSICA WAS A YOUNG GIRL WHO WAS ASSIGNED TO TRAIN THE WEAPON AGAINST PENTO, KNOWN AS QUINTUS. SADLY, JESSICA DIED WHEN PENTO INFILTRATED THE LABS AND TOLD QUINTUS NOT TO INTERFERE. WOULD YOU LIKE MORE INFORMATION?" The computer said.

"No, I want info on the Jessica standing next to me." Quintus said.

"COMMENCING SCAN." A red laser light passed over Jessica, and her picture appeared on the screen.

"Subject: Plan Beta, known as the Jessica compromise. Created so that in the event the event that Quintus ever failed, his energy sources would be moved into her robotic form as a last ditch effort to fight off Pento. She was an android, and was given all the information as her human namesake so she would have all the knowledge necessary to use the energies given to her. Luckily Quintus moved on to defeat Pento, thusly Jessica was never activated and remains in a dormant state, to be activated when necessary." The computer said.

Quintus looked over to Jessica.

"But… I was told I was the only hope. If I'd known you were still here, or if I could have retired…" He said.

"But you won't, will you? You'll stay and protect the worlds if you need to, right?" Jessica asked.

Quintus felt unsure. It was his job, his reason for creation, but… He was a conscious, intelligent being, right? He could choose whether or not to continue, right?

"I… I'm not sure. If I continued, I would ask you to leave so you wouldn't be in danger, again…" He said.

"And I would stay anyway." Jessica said defiantly.

"But if I stopped, I would ask you to leave with me…" Quintus continued.

"And I would most definitely walk away from you." She said. Quintus sighed.

"I guess I get to keep my job for a while longer then." He said. Jessica smiled. She stepped over and looked into his eyes.

***"Good. So, do you have anything you want to convince me not to do?" She asked. Quintus smiled.

"It would be stupid to try. Ready to get out of here?" He asked. Jessica nodded.

Suddenly, just as Quintus was about to get them out of there, Jessica's eyes went blank and she fell over, Quintus catching her just in time.

"_Error. Error. Possibly Fatal Virus detected. Standby mode activating in 3… 2… 1…"_

Then the electronic hum Quintus hadn't noticed stopped.

"Jessica? Wake up?" He asked. Nothing happened.

"Shit." He said after a moment. He opened his wings and carried Jessica bridal style, going as fast as he could without worrying about hurting her in any way.

He stopped nearly three miles away in front of a cave with a 'hidden' elevator. Quintus looked around, but he didn't see any guards.

"…Oh, right. Darn you, taco Tuesday." He said. He wanted to teleport down, but he didn't know if that would affect Jessica. So he went down the elevator and quickly walked down the assorted hallways until he stopped in front of the only room he knew wouldn't have a party in it.

"Coin, you better not have gone to the cafeteria." Quintus said as he opened the door. A young fox, purple in color (And with one tail. We can't all be cool enough to go over one.) was sitting in front of a computer screen, playing Pac man. He looked behind himself at Quintus, and without a word turned off the screen.

"Interesting… 'Project.' I'll chew you out later, I need help." Quintus said. The fox noticed Jessica, unconscious, and nodded.

"You aren't really going to yell at me for this though, are you?" Asked Coin asked as he rummaged around in his wiring kit. He finally pulled out an AC adapter.

"No. Are you really going to just plug her in?" Quintus asked as he sat Jessica against a wall.

"If I can find a spot to do so. Would you prefer if I had to go through a robotic lobotomy?" Coin asked. He plugged one end into the computer, and then trailed the wire across the room over to Jessica. Seeing no spot to plug in the other end (I swear if there are any innuendos in the reviews…) he leaned in for a closer look. Just as he was about to poke her to see what would happen, a slot appeared right where he had been about to ouch. He moved the plug in away, and the slot shifted, following.

"Huh. Weird." Said the fox. Shrugging, he plugged it in. Instantly, his computer lit up with notices: _'Unknown Software detected' 'Vast storage device detected' 'virus detected.'_

"Virus? What is this, Quintus?" Coin asked.

"Jessica. Or, a highly advanced android. She has almost all the memories of the one I knew, back then." Quintus said.

"Almost?" Coin asked. Quintus nodded.

"She doesn't remember… dying…" He said. Coin looked back to the computer, saying nothing. He knew that it wasn't best to have an emotional god near fragile equipment, so he shut his mouth and looked at the screen.

After a few seconds, Jessica's eyes lit up to their normal coloring and she looked around the room, but said nothing. Another notice appeared on the computer:

'_Unknown software activating speaker system.'_

And the headphones suddenly had noise coming out of them.

"Hello? Quintus? What's going on?" Asked Jessica's voice softly. The Godhog looked over at the headphones and then glanced at Jessica.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Jessica didn't answer for a second. Then, out of the headphones,

"I don't know. One second I was talking to you, then my vision went red and everything went blank. Now I wake up with a random fox working at a computer while a wire is stuck in my head. I can't talk normally, but I can hear you. I can feel a bunch of numbers rolling around just outside the wire attached to me. Where are we?" She asked. Coin unplugged the headphones and put in an actual pair of speakers, then answered:

"You're in the Light Defenders Headquarters, ma'am."

Jessica looked at Quintus.

"Light defenders?" Asked the speakers.

"About two hundred years ago I founded a group dedicated to helping the other worlds whenever necessary. I use my teleportation –which can be used inter dimensionally, by the way- to bring myself there, and we developed technology to bring a team to my energy reading." Quintus explained.

"Quintus, I believe I've found our error." Coin said. Both Quintus and Jessica looked up at the screen.

"And?" Quintus asked. Coin clicked an icon.

"UNKNOWN VIRUS DETECTED. TERMINATE?" Asked the screen.

"Whatever bug she has, it isn't any of the standard, 'reboot and you'll fix it.' This is one nasty little coded bug I've found. I think my computer should be able to handle it though. Even so, I'm disconnecting from the Net so it doesn't spread if I fail. Jessica, apologies if this hurts." Coin said before clicking yes.

Jessica's eyes lit up green, and a screech came out of the speakers.

"Jessica!? Are you ok?" Quintus asked, grabbing her arm. No reply came.

"Coin, if this kills her or if she comes out mentally damaged in ANY way…" He threatened the fox.

Suddenly the screeching stopped, and Jessica's eyes went blank for …about…three…seconds…

And then almost every surface of the computer caught fire. Coin jumped back as the screen (which was undamaged for the most part) turned black with a single fanged smile standing out in the center. Laughter came out of the speaker, but the laughter was not Jessica's, but the laughter of someone Quintus had hoped never to hear of again.

"Still hanging on there, old friend?" Asked Pento's voice. Coin fell backwards in shock as his screen moved in unison with the voice. It zoomed out so they could see the demon standing in an endless gray plain with a pine tree to rival any redwood in the background.

"Apparently I'm better off than you are. What are you doing in this computer, and furthermore as a virus in Jessica?" Quintus asked, a red aura forming around him. The image on the screen laughed in unison with the speakers.

"Why, I put myself here because of the little bitty bug I may have caused when I killed your little girly friend the first time! Oh, don't you worry," It said when it saw the look on Quintus's face,

"I'm not really me. Like your bolt bucket friend here, I'm just a bunch of memories, not quite the real thing. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun shattering. Her little. Mind. Want to listen?" Pento asked.

The speakers changed again, this time to Jessica's voice- screaming in pain.

"Stop it! Get out NOW!" Quintus shouted, punching the screen, which shattered. The cries of agony stopped and Pento's voice came out again:  
"Now now, don't be such a crybaby. I'll stop for now, but I plan to break you, Quintus. You and every living soul in all the worlds, but I'll leave you barely alive long enough for you to see me end Jessica here, and her screams will be the last sounds you hea-"

The voice was cut off as Coin unplugged the speakers.

"Sweet mother of all Bazitral, what the hell?" Asked the fox. Quintus was shaking. His right hand curled into a fist, and dust poured out when he opened it again. It took Coin a second to realize he had grabbed the speaker beforehand.

"Quintus? Are you all-" Coin asked before the Godhog interrupted,

"I'm going to kill him. I'll delete this little f***er of a virus and then go and kill his real self. I didn't the first time because I was afraid. But once you push someone past the braking point, they will strike back. And that demonic jackass is going to get one hell of a beat down before hand." He said. His stripes turned black and he was gone, leaving Coin alone with a flaming computer and an unconscious robot.

"Well shit." The fox muttered as he set about putting out the flames, leaving Jessica alone for fear of Quintus's wrath.

* * *

Me: All right! First chapter done! And cliffhanger!

Quintus: Sorry that actual StH and MLP hasn't come into play yet, but it will.

Me: And we have decided to accept OCs!

Quintus: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut not from Werewolf/Christian/ whatever the hell you're calling yourself. If you can't take a hint, give an answer.

Me: If I accept your OC, I'll PM ya. So, uh,

QuintustheHedgehog, CHAPTER COMPLETE!


	3. Chapter 2

WARM DARKNESS, COLD LIGHT

**CHAPTER TWO**

Me: All right! Our current OCs are:

Megami Blitz (Kaijudude1000)

Skyler/Sky (Skyler hope universe)

Blade (BADA555W0RD)

Speed (Speed the hedgehog)

Kay (General Kay and Team InSaNiTy)

Insane Teddy (Also from Ms Kay)

Quintus: And that's all for now. Main Characters we're going to include includes but is not limited to:

Sonic The Hedgehog (Duh.)

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Shadow the hedgehog

Knuckles the echidna

Chaos (The blob thingy)

Twilight Sparkle

Rarity nosecondname

Fluttershy alsonosecondname

Pinkamena Diane Pie

Rainbow Dash

Applejack

Celestia

Joe: With that done, AWAY WE GO!

Wait, you're in the author's note now?

Coin: I'm here too.

OK, let's just start.

**WARM DARKNESS COLD LIGHT CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Quintus landed in a clearing in the woods. As soon as he touched down, the grass burst to flames around him. He concentrated and it went out. He sat down against a tree, trying to decide whether to let his anger flow, or calm down rationally instead. Choosing the latter (Because only you can stop forest fires) he inhaled deeply, then exhaled even more slowly, than began to think.

The Pento in Jessica is a virus. One too strong for any of the computers they had on Bazitral, obviously, because it had passed through Coin's security like nothing.

It was obviously also somewhat magic, and despite that its inhabitants created a god about five hundred years ago, that had mostly been biology and really powerful objects being stuffed in a body.

OK, so he would need a computer expert and a legit Magician who would willingly help him. He mentally browsed through the worlds he knew of, though he had trouble finding any worlds with both and a will to do it.

Then he remembered a world he hadn't visited before, but depended on. Concentrating, he had a mental image of himself, X rayed, though the only thing he needed to concentrate on was the green shard in the center of his chest. Mobius. Summoning was hard work, and their chaos energy alone would be insufficient to deal with whatever Pento was.

Quintus concentrated on his Chaos energy and searched for the most powerful mind he could. The first thing he found was an entity in the master emerald itself, but he wouldn't be able to bring that. Then he found an old fat man building robots while a spherical one and a cubic one made sarcastic comments. No, this man was smart, but he was not good. He searched farther and found a yellow fox with two tails working on a plane while a blue hedgehog ate a chilidog in the background…

ON MOBIUS…

Tails turned his head around. Only Sonic was in the room, his eyes closed as he savored the chilidog, so why did it feel like some one was watching him? Then the door was kicked open to his garage. It slammed into the wall and fell off the hinges. The fox turned around.

"Does ANYONE around here EVER knock?" He asked the leather brown hedgehog standing in the doorway, fuming.

"SONIC YOU ASS!" Shouted Blade. The blue hedgehog in question opened an eye. Seeing Blade, he smiled and closed his eyes again.

"What's up Blade? Seen Ensis recently?" He asked, tossing a gold ring into the air. Blade stomped over as Tails continued working on the Tornado Mk IV. The MK II had been upgrade to the Mk III, which Sonic had crashed. So the Mk IV was his current project.

"You know fully well that I've seen Ensis recently! She bribed you into telling her where I was! I can never enter that coffee shop again now! And it was the only damn Starbucks in the area!" Shouted the dragonborne.

"Do you have any proof that I did such a thing?" Asked Sonic, licking the chili off his fingers.

"For one thing she told me, for another you told me just the other day you were flat broke and you're tossing a 100 ring up in the air and eating a Chili dog from Orbot's hot dog stand. A gourmet one, which costs about twenty rings!" Blade yelled. Sonic looked over at him.

"That's oddly accurate. How the hell do you-" He began, but Blade just pointed at the receipt sitting next to Sonic, and Tails face palmed.

"Dude, I leave you to your own fate." Said the fox as Blade walked over and dragged Sonic out by the ankle. As he was just about to finish installing the fake emerald power source, a green hedgehog came out of the closet.

"Is he gone?" Asked Speed.

"Yeah." Tails said.

"Thanks. Tell Sonic I appreciate him covering for me after I ratted Blade out. See ya Tails." He said before running off.

"FUS RO DAH!" Came a shout from the hallway, and Speed was seen flying the other way.

"Hedidn'tleavehedidn'tleavehedidn'tleave!" Shouted the Green Hedgehog. Blade ran after him, swords out.

"Sonic told me everything! I'm going to get you, Speed!" Tails sighed. He rolled his spin-y chair over to his computer and typed a few command for testing.

"TORNADO ONLINE. JET MODE ACTIVE. SWITCH TO MECH MODE?" Asked a mechanical voice. Tails typed the Y key, and it switched transformer style into a 2X larger version of the hulk buster.

"Yay!" Exclaimed the kitsune.

**BACK WITH QUINTUS…**

The Godhog opened his eyes. So, he had found his computer genius, who seemed nice enough to help, the magical essence was scarce except for Chaos, whatever the Brown hedgehog had had, Air Elemental power from the green one, and something else a bit away. But then he felt something, and it was quite in sync with Mobius. There was also magic, and it thankfully seemed much more precise than Chaos…

**IN EQUESTRIA…**

Twilight Sparkle, princess of Equestria finished her report and had Spike send it to Celestia.

"Yet another letter, your highness?" Asked a voice behind her. Twilight looked and saw what seemed to be a pony, though it was made of Cloth and had black buttons for eyes.

"Hey Teddy. How are you?" The Alicorn asked.

"Well, you know. Pinkie being Pinkie, Fluttershy hiding when she hears Rainbow's stomach growl as they take a walk, Rarity and AJ disagreeing about everything. Ponyville is Ponyville." Said the doll. Twilight nodded.

"So what brings you here then?" Asked the Alicorn. Teddy shrugged.

"Boredom, I guess. And don't say I have Discord for company, because he is annoying.

"Even so, a god of chaos has to be more entertaining than me." Twilight said as she levitated a book from a nearby bookshelf over to her.

"In your defense, you are a relatively new princess." Teddy argued.

"Well, thanks Teddy. I-" Twilight started, but she was interrupted as a large knife appeared in the doll's hand, which she threw at a corner on the ceiling. It didn't hit anything, but it sure scared the hell out of a watching Godhog on another planet.

"What the heck was that for!?" Twilight asked. Teddy looked up at where her knife was stuck in the ceiling.

"I could've swore I felt something watching…" She said. She walked over and kicked the wall, allowing her knife to fall into her waiting hoof, where it disappeared to… wherever living doll ponies keep their knives, I guess.

So she walked back over to Twilight and continued the conversation as though nothing had happened.

**BACK WITH QUINTUS AGAIN…**

The Godhog fell backwards as the knife came at him, and he lost concentration, losing the image. He sat up.

OK, he thought he had found his magical intellect. They were obviously capable of detecting interdimensional scrying, albeit subconsciously. And though he could tell that at least _one_ of them was violent, he doubted the rest of them were.

Though he knew he could probably find better magic-ers, he thought he felt that this Equestria was connected to Mobius, and it would be easier to summon individuals from both. So he opened his wings and flew at a relaxed pace until he arrived at the entrance to the Light defenders HQ. Of course, by this point it was three in the morning so 'Visitor hours were closed' and the door was locked. The Godhog swore and muttered about how they never had visitors anyway, and aside from that it was a SECRET base.

Thusly he teleported down to the only room big enough for him to do so without worrying about getting stuck inside of something (Because that feeling SUCKED.), which just so happened to be the cafeteria.

So, another great war of tacos inspired by our very own Joe the Toonhog, eh? After a few seconds of looking around, Quintus spotted his friend unconscious upside down in a sombrero, taco shells littering the floor around him. After a few seconds, Quintus realized something. It was Saturday.

So how did… Eh, never mind.

The Godhog walked back to Coin's lab (He didn't like tacos. Surprisingly he still had friends.) and he saw that the fox had cleaned everything up and unplugged Jessica, and the guy was dozing in his chair. Quintus quietly stepped over a burned spot where he had been standing when he had gone on his rant and sat down to Jessica, who hadn't moved since he had left.

He opened his wings and folded them over himself like a blanket, then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, Coin was already awake and playing Super Mario on his gameboy. A "Mama Me-a!" Was heard and Coin threw the device to the floor in rage.

"DARN YOU NINTENDO AND YOUR RIGGED GHOST HOUSE LEVELS!"

Shouted he. He suddenly noticed Quintus sitting there.

"Uh… those darn boos, huh?" Asked the fox. Quintus nodded, and his wings folded up behind his back. He stood up and stretched.

"So, you just break into people's labs and doze off with you girl, huh?" Coin asked.

"Not usually. I think I found a way to fix Jessica though." Quintus said.

"OK. And?"

So Quintus explained how he planned to summon the fox from Mobius and possibly the princess from Equestria. After he had finished, he noticed the Jessica had not turned back on.

Before Coin could start a rant about how Quintus could think that foxes from another planet could be better than _him_ he asked whether Jessica had moved at all.

"No." Answered Coin.

"And before you start a rant, you know as well as I do that we deal mostly with space travel and weaponry. And if you ask how Bazitrans developed Jessica FIVE HUNDRED YEARS AGO, I don't know, OK? My guess would be they didn't and some other life forms didn't think I would work and built her instead." Quintus said.

"So you're just going to drag them out of their worlds and make them help you delete a virus probably capable of legitimately killing people?" Coin asked.

"Yeah. Hold on, let me check something." Quintus said. He disappeared. Seconds later, he was back.

"OK? Well?" Coin asked.

"I'm pretty sure they've all survived worse. Now, if Pento HIMSELF came back they'd be in pretty deep shit, but I think they can handle his virus self." Quintus said.

"And you know this… how?"

"It's a fourth wall thing. Google." Answered Quintus.

"Ah." Coin had heard Quintus talk of the mysterious all knowing entity known as Google, but he never understood why no matter what universe they went to, it never seemed to come up.

"So, when are you going to summon them?" He asked.

"After I bring the rest of the light defenders up to speed."

**FORTY MINUTES AFTER THAT…**

"WHAT!?" Asked about fifty different people.

"He's alive!?"

"Tacos…"

What do you mean a virus!?"

"Hey, Coin plays Pac Man too!"

"We're all going to die!"

"YOU HAD ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND!?"

This last one came from a cloud white echidna who was holding a sniper rifle, the crosshairs moving towards the spot between Quintus's eyes. Everyone made a bubble of space around Mindy the Echidna, firearm extraordinaire.

Also, fan girl of the Godhog. Overly obsessive, that is.

"Err, I wouldn't necessarily use the word Girlfriend, per se, but… yes." Quintus said. He really didn't want to have a headache (a lead aspirin, as they say.), and he held up his hand. Seconds later, twenty Sniper rounds appeared in his hand. Mindy clicked the trigger, and fired nothing.

Click.

Click.

Clickclickclickclickclick CRASH! Went the gun as Mindy threw it to the floor in anger.

"Could someone disarm her?" Asked Quintus. Joe stepped over (Being the only other one who knew how to hide weapons without any visible bags or packs) and walked away carrying a stack of guns taller than he was.

"Back to the order of business, where exactly do you intend to summon them to?" Asked Savannah, the leader of the light defenders (Because Quintus was away too often to lead.).

"I was going to bring them to an enclosed room in the HQ, preferably one deep underground and heavily secured. Despite my sure-ness that they will help, they will more than likely be… somewhat freaked out at first. As far as I know, only the one they called Twilight has ever dimension warped."And if something goes wrong? You don't exactly have the best track record for warping other dimensional people, whether to here or from here." Asked a wolf in the back of the crowd.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ayan!" Quintus shouted across the room.

"Well, I'm pretty sure nothing that can go wrong. And if something does, then no one comes, Pento gets control of all our technology, gets his real self to come, and we all get fucked up. Any more questions?" Asked the Godhog.

"Do you actually have the energy to pull these two from their worlds?" Asked a bat in the front.

"Yes…no. Not on my own. I'll need to use my Gauntlet to give myself the extra boost to summon them both." Quintus explained. Everyone mumbled to one another. After a few moments, it appeared that everyone seemed OK with the plan.

"So you'll summon them… when?" Asked Savannah.

"In the next hour. It'll take a bit to generate enough power, even with my gauntlet."

**IN EQUESTRIA, FORTY MINUTES LATER…**

A circular rainbow appeared in the sky as Rainbow Dash, one of the fastest flyers of Equestria used her Sonic Rainboom to dash downwards where Pinkie was waiting with the picnic basket. As she neared the pikanik basket, a blur rushed past her and stopped right next to Pinkie. RD stopped a few seconds after the blur and landed.

"Hiya Lightning! Are ya here for the super picnic! Are ya? Huh?" Pinkie asked the Pegasus who had sped past Rainbow, Lightning Hope Striker.

"Yeah Pinkie. So, what do we got, huh?" Asked Lightning. Pinkie began pulling things out of the basket.

"We have sandwiches, salads, cupcakes, pie, cake, doughnuts, ice cream, ice cream cones, cream soda, this giant pack of gum, and for dessert we have- hey what's that?" Pinkie asked, pointing a hoof at the giant Oak tree twilight lived in, which was glowing yellow and blue.

Rainbow and Lightning both looked over at the light, and suddenly three trails shot out and hit each them, while another went off towards Apple Acres, two went towards Ponyville and another flew off in a different directions. The three of them plus Twilight Applejack Rarity Teddy and Megami all had one second to wonder what the heck was happening before they disappeared without a trace.

**ON MOBIUS TWO MINUTES BEFORE THAT…**

Everyone gathered outside for Tails to demonstrate the Tornado Mk IV.

"Well Tails? Where's the greatest leap in flying technology since the mechanic bird you built last Tuesday?" Asked a sea green hedgehog with an eye patch wearing a trench coat.

"It's right here Kay." Tails said, leaning seemingly against thin air. He took out a remote and pushed a button.

"STEALTH MODE DEATCIVATING." Said a voice as the plane popped into view. Knuckles clapped politely.

"Who wants to volunteer for midair target practice?" Tails asked. Everyone pointed at Speed, who shook his head.

"No, no I do not." He said.

"It's just a bunch of high velocity paintballs. Normally you'd be full of lead by the time you were in sight, though." Tails bragged.

Speed grudgingly stood up (Actually he was shoved) and took out his Wind Emerald, preparing for flight, and-

Chaos fell down from the sky, its liquid body quivering. Everyone was instantly on their feet.

"What is it doing here?" Shadow asked, Chaos spear at the ready. Chaos took a step towards Tails, extending a hand towards him. Just before the hand was an inch away from him, Tails realized something: Chaos's eyes looked normal. They were like any other Mobian, with brown pupils. Then a finger touched his forehead, and his vision turned white.

Everyone else saw Tails started to glow, and everyone jumped forwards to stop Chaos from- from whatever he was doing. Everyone touched either Tails or Chaos, and they all started glowing too. All of this happened for a quarter of a second, then all of them but Chaos disappeared. Then the blob's eyes returned to normal and he returned to the master emerald.

* * *

Me: Well guys, welcome to _my_ neighborhood.

Quintus: Technically it's my neighborhood.

Pinkie: YAY! I'M HERE!

Me: Get the pepper spray.

Pinkie: NEVER AGAIN! *jumps out window*

Me: Should we worry about the fact that an MLP character escaped?

Quintus: *looks out window* yes. That is a lot of fire for three seconds.

Me: Well we have pony hunting to do, so leave us a review!

Quintus: Poet and don't even know it.

Me: grab your sniper and let's go.

Both: BYE!


	4. Chapter 3

WARM DARKNESS COLD LIGHT

**CHAPTER THREE**

Me: *panting* we got… the freaking… pony.

Quintus: How? How did you generate so much fire?

Pinkie: HAPPINESS!

General Kay and Team iNSaNiTY: Then how does she pull it… never mind.

kaijudude1000: Hey, no worries! Megami has an important role here!

Speed the Hedgehog: *Flies away underdog style* Keep up the good wooooooooork *crashes into clock*

Quintus: So everyone is here on Bazitral?

Me: Everyone who's going to be. If anyone else wants to come in, well, the people on Mobius and Equestria would certainly be shitting themselves about everyone disappearing, wouldn't they? They would need help to stop them from starting riots and stuff.

Quintus: No! No more fire! We just chased Pinkie across half the damn continent!

Pinkie: FRIENDSHIIIIIIIIIP!

Me: START THE CHAPTER! START IT NOW!

* * *

Quintus kneeled over, panting as the glove on his left hand disappeared. He had never felt that tired. This wasn't supposed to happen, he shouldn't feel this spent! Then the fox appeared. Followed by a blue hedgehog, a green hedgehog, a brown hedgehog, a black hedgehog, a red echidna, and then a lighter green hedgehog. At that second, the purple Alicorn appeared, followed by six other ponies, another Alicorn, and a doll made to look like a pony. Luckily all were unconscious.

A knock at the door before Joe peeked in.

"Uhh, did something go wrong?" He asked. Quintus took a few seconds to catch his breath before standing up and nodding.

"Yes, but this is better than summoning nothing." He said.

"So what do we do?" asked the Toonhog. Quintus looked around at the… 1 2 3 4… seven Mobians and… nine Equestrians. Fourteen freaking extra summons! No wonder he was tired!

"We'll take the Mobians and Equestrians to two separate rooms, so when they wake up they will at least be with each other. Have a guard or two outside each room, and make sure I'm alerted if anything happens. Good?" Asked Quintus. Joe nodded and ran off. After a bit a few LD officers walked in and bit the unconscious onto stretchers to take them to two highly secure (though recently refurnished) rooms. Quintus walked to the room he slept in whenever he stayed at the HQ to do so, and plopped onto his bed, falling asleep in seconds.

It seemed like only minutes later that he woke to frantic banging on his door. He opened it to see a panicked officer standing there.

"One of the Alicorns escaped! She broke out and she's trashing everything in sight! We've evacuated the are she's in, but we do have valuable equipment in that area." He said.

"And the other Equestrians?" Quintus asked.

"She tried to wake them up, but apparently waking up from a summoning has to be natural. So she just waved a hoof and the door collapsed." Answered the officer.

"Where is she now?" Quintus asked, opening his wings.

"The cameras show her making her way down hallway 6 in the C sector, sir." They answered. Quintus shot off, a yellow and blue blur.

**IN THE HALLWAY THE OFFICER HAD JUST DESCRIBED…**

Megami was pissed. She had been relaxing in the perfect weather (You have no idea how much the Pegasai take for bribes) and suddenly she found herself in a white room with Twilight Pinkie AJ RD Rarity Fluttershy Lightning and Teddy. She had tried to wake them up, but none of them did, so she walked over to the door and opened it using her elemental power. She had been surprised when two bipedal guards had jumped up and told her that she was on Bazi-

She had stopped listening at that point. She had kicked one of them and thrown the other down the hall with her magic. She had met about six more of the up-standing guards and dispatched them all. She kept going down all the hallways, getting more and more frustrated at each dead end.

Guess how upset she got when a flying hedgehog tackled her.

Aaand the correct answer is… very. Very, very upset.

Quintus jumped away and took out a glowing blue sword. He leaned against it calmly.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I think you're trashing my house." He said. Megami's horn lit up, and a chunk of the wall broke off and hurtled towards Quintus. The Godhog held out a hand and caught the projectile, then shoved it towards the wall it had come from, and it more or less fell back into place.

"That means you're the one who kidnapped my friends." Megami said angrily.

"Now, 'kidnapped' is a strong word." Quintus said as he lifted his sword.

"Well what would you say then, bipedal freak?" Megami asked angrily. Quintus paused and thought about it.

"…I guess I would say kidnapped. I'm just pointing out that it's a nasty accusation. And either way, I didn't mean to bring all of your friends. I didn't even mean to bring you, no offense intended." He said. Megami jumped forwards, swinging a hoof at him, which he dodged and swung his sword down. It passed through her without a mark, though when Megami landed, ice began forming around her middle where he had struck.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, and after a moment the ice shattered.

"I'm not trying to hurt you if you'll notice. I'm using a sword that will only neutralize you if it works, and you didn't exactly wake up in a torture chamber. None of my friends have tried to stop you simply because I told them not to. And whether or not you believe me, I need the help of your friend Twilight." Quintus said as he dodged swing after swing and kick after kick.

Just as Quintus dodged a particularly nasty kick, a wave of confetti blasted into him, knocking him aside. He rolled and jumped back up to see the pink pony standing there, holding a canon.

"HitheremynameisPinkamenaDianePiebutyoucancallmePinkiePie! You'reattackingmyfriendMegamisoIthinkIhavetoblowyouup!" It said in a cheery voice. A Rainbow blur rushed from around the corner and hit Quintus in the stomach, sending him into a wall.

"Back away from my friends, you weirdo!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. Quintus pulled himself out of the wall and stood up.

"I'm not… trying to hurt you. I'm just trying…to save… my friend." He said slowly. He looked up.

"But if you fully require me to show you that I won't hurt you, then I'm going to catch that knife and hand it back to the doll." He said. Suddenly, a knife came flying over. He caught it and walked over to Teddy, who had been around the corner. Handing her the knife, he said,

"Do I have proof enough yet?"

Teddy answered by swinging the blade at him. He opened his wings and flew backwards, then hovered up into the air.

"Please stop. I just need your help." He said. Pinkie and Rainbow looked at each other, but Megami had already flown up.

"You just snatched all of my friends and I away without anything! No warning, no asking for permission, and you expect us to just except your apology and _help you_?" She asked. She spun around and aimed a buck at his chest, which hit home, sending him back to the ground. Megami flew downwards, landing next to him. He was stuck in a crater, three feet into the concrete. He looked up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You'd better be." Teddy said.

"No, I'm sorry about this." Quintus said. He snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, the four of them found themselves on the ground, Pinkie's canon was gone as was Teddy's knife, and Megami had glowing rings around her hooves. Quintus leaned against a wall.

"Once again, I've caused you all no harm. I'm defending myself and disarming you. Excellent blade though, Teddy. I haven't seen something this sharp for a while." He said, tossing it into the air. Teddy growled and stood up, but Quintus threw the knife towards her, and it buried itself in the wall behind her, a few strings stuck to it.

"I assure you I can be a much better shot. Now, I'm going to let you all up, and we're going to go back your other friends. Can I do so without any of you trying to kill me?" He asked. Megami glared defiantly up at him.

"I guess not. I am going to be tired as hell tonight." He said. He started glowing, and everyone disappeared, including himself.

They reappeared back in the Equestrian's room, where the others were awake and trying to decide what to do. They all turned when they saw Quintus standing over their disarmed friends, and Megami disabled.

"Hey!" AJ shouted, walking up to the Godhog. She looked up at him,

"What're yawl doing with our friends, you whatever you are?" She asked.

"Applejack, calm down! He might not be trouble!" Twilight said. Quintus looked over, and he laughed.

"Ha! Trouble! Me! Miss Princess Twilight Sparkle, I assure you that I am far more trouble than any of you can deal with, but I also assure you I don't want any of you to get hurt. Apparently a few of your friends can't say the same to me." He said, gesturing to the four on the ground.

"Well I do believe you should let them up." Rarity said.

"I don't. Because when I do, the doll and the Alicorn are both going to jump up and tackle me. I'll let Rainbow and Pinkie up though." He said. He snapped his fingers and the two warped over to the other side of the room.

"Let the others up!" Lightning said.

"Can I be assured that NO ONE here will try to hurt me?" Asked Quintus. He looked everyone in the eye, stopping at Megami.

Nopony answered.

"Well then. I'm going to let them up anyway, and I will tell you why I brought you all here." He said. He picked Teddy up and undid the enchantments on Megami. The second he did, he jumped backwards and a pink bubble formed around him. After a few seconds of neither of them attacking him, it disappeared and he fell backwards onto the chair behind him.

"Where to start? Well, I suppose I should tell you my name. I'm Quintus. Quintus the Godhog. I was created about, eh, Five hundred and… thirteen years now? Yes, well I was made because a demon was destroying all of everything, basically. After my initial awakening, I was trained to use my abilities to the best of the power I had been given. During that time, I was also taught assorted history, reading math and the like by a girl, a human girl, named Jessica. Long story short, we liked each other after a while, and then, the demon I had been created to fight, Pento, showed up." Quintus paused, as if deciding whether to continue. Seeming to choose that he should, he went on,

"He destroyed most of my home, the labs I had been created in, and killed most of the scientists in front of me. But he made sure I witnessed the death of Jessica. She died while I was incapable of doing anything, stuck. Later I beat Pento and he left to 'Celestia knows where' as I suppose you would say. So I was left with most of my friends gone, and fast-forward five hundred and twelve and a half years, I find a cave. A cave with… I suppose you wouldn't know about computers. A cave with a device that could speak. It gave me a special card and a box on the other side of the room. I put the card into the box, and it folded open and… Jessica appeared. But she was different. She was more like the animal-like people Megami saw as she trashed my base. But even from us she was different. She isn't fully alive. Her mind is exactly like that of her human self all those years ago, but she's an android. A robot, if Twilight understands. She can think, talk, all the things living beings can do. But she has a sort of disease. It's part technology, part magic. The disease appeared on a screen and called itself Pento. Jessica sort of fell asleep, and she can't wake up. So I thought. And thought. And I decided that the abilities of the people here are insufficient to get rid of Pento. So, I decided to find people who could. I found Tails- he's not from Equestria- and then you, Twilight. A master Technician and apparently a top five magician of Mobius and Equestria." He said. He looked at all of them.

"I didn't mean to summon all of you. I just needed Twilight's help. But something went wrong. All of you popped up here, along with Tails and several other Mobians, so I had you nine brought here so I could talk when you woke up. Megami woke up first, as you can tell, and I stopped her along with Pinkie Teddy and Rainbow from destroying my HQ and hurting any…more… of my friends." He said.

"So long story short, I need your help to fix my friend." He said.

"Of course we'll help!" Twilight said immediately.

"Really darling do you think we would just make you figure this out on your own after hearing your story?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah! We'll help you Quintus!" Fluttershy said in a surprisingly energetic tone. The Godhog nodded.

"Thanks. I can get you all access to the outside, and your own rooms if you want them." He said. He stepped outside the room and pushed a button.

"This is Quintus. All hostility neutralized. They say they plan to help, and I've said they're allowed outside and their own rooms. Send a guard to escort them to their rooms if they want them and outside if they choose to. I'm going to check on the Mobians." He said.

"None of them have tried to exit the room, though they're all awake. All of them have weapons. Good luck, sir." A voice said. Quintus sighed. He was going to be _really_ tired.

Everyone stood waiting by the door.

"Who do you think it is? Eggman? Scourge?" Asked Speed.

"What, you mean who brought us here? Obviously they can work with Chaos, so I don't doubt either of those." Shadow said.

"Shut up, some one is coming." Kay said, aiming her pistol. Everyone got ready to ambush whoever it would be. Shadow got a chaos spear, Blade took a deep breath, Knuckles held up a chair, Speed held up his emerald, Sonic crouched so he could charge a spin dash, and Tails prepped his arm canon.

**Knock knock knock. **Went the door.

"Look, I know all of you are waiting to blow me off the face of this planet, but I've had a bit of a rough day, OK? My summoning malfunctioned and I had a bunch of Ponies tried to beat the crap out of me. There's a good chance my friend might die along with everyone from every world if I don't get the help of the fox who has an IQ of three hundred who's aiming a laser canon at where my head is going to be. So drop your weapons or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll knock each and every one of you unconscious." Said a voice outside the door. Everyone looked at each other.

"How do we know you aren't going to come in and blow us all up even if we do disarm ourselves?" Asked Kay. The voice sighed.

"Well then that means it's pointless, doesn't it? But then, what if I can just push a button and make this room close like a trash compactor and kill all of you? If so, why haven't I done so already? I told you: I need Tails' help. I've seen some of the mechanic and computer stuff he's done. My friend is sick, and I need his help." It said.

"And if you're just letting us out to walk into something worse, like roboticizing or enslavement?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, Ultimate life form. You're either going to hate me or be my trusted friend, I can tell. You'll let Tails help me because if Maria came back alive but with a fatal injury, I would let one of _my_ friends help." Said the voice. Shadow blinked.

"And don't you go out on a trip down memory lane, buster. I don't exactly have all day here. Does anyone else want me to tell him or her something personal?" There was a pause as Speed prepared to say something.

"Put your hand down Speed. I know as much about your past as you do. So, zero. Tails, you'll help because you'll also be getting rid of a bully, though he's worse than the ones who teased you about your namesakes. Knuckles, I think I know you the best. Y'see, I got a chunk of your precious master emerald- oh calm down, it's from way before you were born- and I've always been able to see what's on the other end. All things considered, you do your job well, man. Apologies that I never came over to visit. Kay, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut about you, mostly because I want to remain in one piece. And Blade, like hell you're going to just walk out of here. Admit it, you're buddies with Sonic in spite of his bull shit."

Blade laughed at this.

"Who did I miss? Oh right, the big shot himself. Listen Sonic, I'm pretty sure I've convinced most of your friends to help me. Are you really going to just leave them?" Asked the voice. Silence.

"OK, I'll help." Tails said.

"Just one question: how the FREAKING CHAOS do you know all this?" He asked. Quintus opened the door.

"I'm a man of many talents." He said.

"No one wants to jump forward and strangle me?" He asked after a moment.

"It's tempting." Shadow said. Quintus smiled.

"Hey, I'll give you every opportunity to try. So, shall I explain the situation?" He asked. Everyone nodded. So he told them the same basic thing he had told the Ponies (only he didn't have to explain computers), and when he finished, he said,

"Welcome to Bazitral." Before leaving the room. Yes, of course he had told an officer to give them their own rooms if they so choose!

* * *

Minutes after the Godhog closed the door, the mobians began talking.

"How do we know to trust him?" Speed asked.

"He could be working for Robotnik, waiting for the chance to, I dunno, trick us into helping with the enslavement of another alien race!" He said.

"Nah, we've been monitoring the skies, nothing bigger than a soccer ball has left the atmosphere, and when something did it was my own fault." Kay said.

"For one thing, we were teleported, for another, You've been monitoring space? And what did you launch into space?" Blade asked.

"Our watching of the skies is classified, and as to what I shot off the planet, I dared Sonic to kick a football as far as he could so he'd leave me alone." Kay answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Sonic said. There was silence, then Tails burst into laughter.

"What's so hilarious?" Knuckles asked.

"I just thought that if everything he said is true, then the best song for the situation is about how we're in 'his world'!" Tails explained. Shadow humphed.

"Wait, the guy with the wings isn't the 'knight of the wind'?" Sonic asked as everyone chuckled.

"No, I'M the knight of the wind. You'd think that a 'god' should be all of him." Speed said.

"Nope. If he really is five hundred and whatever years old, then he's been living and learning." Shadow said.

"Can we stop now and decide whether we trust him?" Blade asked.

"But if anything, he's been reaching for the stars." The dragonborne said.

...

"Put it to a vote?" Knuckles suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Stand for trust then." Sonic said, leaping to his feet. Blade got off his seat. Knuckles stood too.

Speed, Shadow, Kay and Tails remained seated.

"I... I'm not sure..." Tails said.

"Well apparently you and a winged unicorn are necessary for whatever this Quintus fellow has in mind, so no pressure." Sonic said. Blade smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"I... I think... He seems like he's keeping something from us, but that he needs my help for his friend seems true. I'll trust him." Said the kitsune.

"You sure Tails? I mean, he dragged us here without making himself known first. Isn't that technically kidnapping?" Kay asked.

"Uhh... I guess so..." Tails said, scratching his head.

"It seemed like taking us here took a lot out of him. Would he even be able to talk tous from here?" Sonic asked.

"Holy shit... If we're actually on another planet, what happens to Mobius if Eggman strikes?" Speed asked. Silence.

"Tails, whatever it is you're going to do, do it quickly." Shadow said.

* * *

Me: Me thinks I'll end it here.

Quintus: so good to know I'm well trusted!

Me: the song Speed referenced was "I am all of me" in case that wasn't clear.

Quintus: where did we put Pinkie?

Me: I though you caught her.

*explosion outside*

Quintus: ...crap. Well, we have to survive another week of school, then well be back to updating frequently.

Me: we have to catch the bucking pony AGAIN!?

Quintus: yes. And that bucking pony is the one you have a poster of on that wall.

Me: *throws grenade* wall? What wall? We're wasting time, let's go.

QUINTUSTHEHEDGEHOG, CHAPTER COMPLETED!


End file.
